Romantic Dinner For Two
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Piper and Leo had gone through some rough times since he was an Elder.  They weren't spending much time together...  One night Leo decided to cook dinner for Piper…  PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**CHARMED "Romantic Dinner For Two"**

**Summary : **

Piper and Leo had gone through some rough times since he was an Elder. They weren't spending much time together... One night Leo decided to cook dinner for Piper… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG DEPP ACKLES (see my other link)

**Date:** February 2012

**As always I don't own anything…**

* * *

><p>Piper and Leo used to be so close, so happy, so in love. But things had changed a lot since the boys were born. Not because of the boys, it made them happy, but mainly because of Leo's new responsibilities as an Elder. Things were hard enough when he was a Whitelighter but now that he was an Elder he had even less time to give his family. It wasn't easy for Piper even though she had her sisters Phoebe and Paige to help. She missed her husband and Wyatt and Chris missed their father.<p>

It was Thursday afternoon. Paige and Phoebe had gone shopping while Piper volunteered to go get groceries. The boys were at their grandfathers. At 5.30 p.m, Piper was done buying everything she needed to make dinner for her sisters. She drove back to the Manor and came in with her bags. "Anyone home?" she yelled as she dropped her purse and keys to a nearby table in the hallway.

No answer, nobody was there. "Like always, I'm the one stuck with the cooking," she complained. She loved cooking, after all she was a chef but sometimes she wished she could just sit and relax.

She took her jacket off and went inside the kitchen. She sure didn't expect to see what was happening before her eyes. Leo was standing there. "Hi, honey," he said and kissed her. Her mouth dropped open but no word came out. She was surprised to say the least. She could see a lot of food on the kitchen table, with glasses of wine, candles, everything. It was so romantic.

She finally came back to her senses. "Wow, you did all this? For me?" she asked. "I did, and without any magic, I did all that the old way," he smiled. "I'm so sorry I haven't been around much lately but I want you to know that I love you so much." "Oh, I know that, Leo," her smile wouldn't drop. "I love you, too," she said. She kissed him passionately. "This is for you," he said as he gave her ten red roses. "You didn't have to, thank you so much," she said as she smelled the roses. It smelled so good. That and the food Leo had cooked for her.

He invited her to sit down and take a sip of wine. He put on some romantic music as they started to eat. "Wow, it's delicious," she said like it was so surprising he could cook. Then, she noticed his look. "I'm sorry, I mean it's so nice of you to do all that for me, you're so sweet." "You really deserve it," he said, "and that's not it." "What, there's more?" she asked. "Yes, I have a gift for you," he said as he reached for his pocket. "A gift?" she wondered out loud.

She looked excited like a kid. Truth was, she rarely received gifts. She was more of a giver than a receiver. The dinner had been a lot already, she was really happy and now there was something more. She didn't know what to say. He gave her an envelope and she quickly opened it. Inside was a reservation for two in a huge hotel in Hawaii, for two weeks. "Oh my God, Leo, it's wonderful," she said with teary eyes. "Once again, you deserve it, honey," he said, "I thought we could have a second honeymoon, we'll go there by Leo airplane," he said smiling, "A lot faster and safer," he added. "But what about the boys?" she asked. "Already arranged with Phoebe and Paige," he said, smiling. "You've already planned everything," she said, happy.

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I love you, Piper, and you do deserve the very best. I want to make you happy the way you make me happy." Again, she couldn't find words so she just kissed him. "I'm happy when I'm with you," she said.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review, thanks!<p> 


End file.
